ten days
by Iam.Titania-falls
Summary: The ten days Kaneki spent getting tortured, Hide suffers the pain in a different way. Hide-centric.


**Ten Days**

.

.

Hide, once again, woke up with a scream.

Both inside and outside, he voiced out his frustration. His mind flooded with sounds of screaming (whether it was just him screaming inside, or not; he didn't know) and what bothered him the most was someone _laughing _in joy—how could he even dream about something like that?

_("oVeR aAnd OvER, OvEr AnD oVeR"_ )

His whole body shivered, not from the cold breeze (he forgot to lock the window—what kind of man who would do that when there are ghouls lurking around at night? Adults would scold him hard for sure) but from his fear.

But wait, what did he fear of? Hide tried to take a deep breath to calm himself down which was successful. Trying to find the switch, his hand rubbed the solid wall, feet making contact to the cold floor, flinching. He turned on the lights as the sudden headlights brighten up the dark.

Finding his footing, he walked to the bathroom, taking a quick wash on the face. He grimaced at how his face look terrible; not only that he didn't have any proper sleep these past three days, he lost some weight too. He didn't look as bright as he was before.

"I need to grab a bite," was what he said before heading out.

* * *

><p>The next morning; after he ate some bread for his breakfast, he threw up the contents in a few.<p>

He decided to go to Kamii since he didn't have anything to do, the news wasn't in yet and his laptop crashed, he would need to go to his friend to have him fix it up. He couldn't monitor the tracking device under that big scary guy if his laptop is in such state.

Along the way to Kamii, he saw the café he and Kaneki used to go, Anteiku. Taking a look closer, he saw that it was closed.

* * *

><p>The fifth day, his left eye suddenly hurts like hell.<p>

Not only that, but he felt the sudden urge to always rub his toes (and fingers) as if he wanted to always make sure… they were _there_. Hide couldn't understand why he suddenly felt that, did he have a disease or something? Or did allergy come in again? But he didn't feel any itchy feeling coming from his fingers.

Once again, his eye hurts. He wondered if he should use an eye patch like his friend does (cue a laughter coming from him)

He narrowed his eyes, _"Where are you, man?" _came as a mumble.

* * *

><p>The news about the 11th Ward and the ghouls were his escape. His escape from any negative thoughts he had; he wasn't a negative person actually, but having your best friend missing for seven days didn't help at all—he was beginning to think about the possibilities that might happen to him.<p>

He'd been undergoing some troubles as well—continuous nightmares, stinging pains through his body, sleepless nights, and screams inside his head. To put it simply, he felt he was going insane.

He never stopped cracking his knuckles, cleaning his ear when he felt something _crawling _(there wasn't any) until it bled, screaming in his sleep, drinking some medicines to at least, put him at ease (it didn't help)

Hide called for a number again, and the service was his answer. _"The number you dialed cannot be reached. Please try again in a—"_

* * *

><p>The police, at least, served him well in exchange of the information he collected from his investigation. They even listened to his worry about Kaneki Ken, as they put on a sign of a missing person.<p>

He felt relieved at first, as if the stress was lifted up. But, of course it wasn't that easy, life that is. The Asaokas demanded that sign to be put down. "Why? He's your nephew for god's sake." Hide hissed, slamming the door.

The woman looked at him as if he was filth itself, "I don't want to be seen as some being that doesn't take care of its own family." But you are, thought Hide. "And face it, you are the same. In fact, deep inside, you aren't that worried about that boy, are you? Think of it as an advantage for you to hang out with some _proper _friends."

Hide didn't regret punching that woman, in fact, he regretted how he didn't continue instead. (kaneki would say how he was a sadist, but he didn't care.)

But hearing the fact her jaw was broken, pleased him a little. He thought maybe he should become a martial artist too (he was far too easy to get influenced to)

He cracked his index finger.

* * *

><p><em>To : Kaneki<em>

_From : Hide / 08.00 a.m _

_You missed another Takatsuki Sen's event. Man, how could you even read these books? Too many words, so few pictures. But when you come back, let's read it ;) At a bookstore, consider it a date :)_

_._

_._

_To : Kaneki_

_From : Hide / 10.30 a.m_

_Are you alright?_

_._

_._

_To : Kaneki_

_From : Hide / 05.00 p.m_

_I'm just asking if you're okay. Where are you?_

_._

_._

_To : Kaneki_

_From : Hide / 10.00 p.m_

_Reply. Touka-chan misses you ;)_

_ - (in reality, he was the one who missed Kaneki the most)-_

_._

_._

_Voice mail: 10.05 p.m_

_For fuck's sake, answer me, please. You never do._

_.  
><em>

_._

_Voicemail : 11.38 p.m_

_I just want to hear your voice, I just want to know if you're alright. Don't leave me hanging in life, please._

_/saved to draft? yes/_

_._

_._

_Voicemail: 11.39 p.m_

_Ken._

_/saved to draft? yes/_

_._

_._

_Voicemail: 11.49 p.m_

_Kaneki Ken._

.

.

He stopped sending voicemails; he didn't want his friend to hear his breaking voice. But hell, he tried so hard to type with those blurry sights, and those keyboards of his IPhone without making any mistakes. A few messages (maybe a hundred or so, he lost count of it) sent again.

But the drafts always had more contents than the sent. (I miss you, Ken, I need you)

The clock rang, indicating it was twelve a.m sharp.

* * *

><p><em>To: Kaneki<em>

_From : Hide / 00.00 a.m_

_Happy Birthday._

.

.

.

.

.

The reply never came.

* * *

><p>Bonus:<p>

1. Hide hated crawling insects, but he couldn't bare himself to kill those. But there was an oddly strong urge to stomp that centipede, one of the things that appeared inside his dreams.

2. He tried listening to a few songs to lure him to sleep but the result was the opposite. Instead of getting any sleep, red eyes and a wet pillow were his gift for the night.

3. There was one message intended to delete, but it got sent instead, but Hide didn't care (it's not like Kaneki would answer or read anyway) Expectations didn't always meet reality,"You're not a monster." A single tear rolled behind his mask. _"Thank you, I'm sorry."_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading my first tg fic. I know there are many errors, and I'm sorry for that, I'm not the best writer. They say that best friends or families have their own instict if their own familyfriend is hurting so... yeah. Listened to Evanescence - My Immortal and What's left of Me by Nick Lachey while writing this :) Leave your feedback please!**


End file.
